


Name and Number

by Nowl



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa doesn't really want to be bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name and Number

“Hi.”

Elsa grits her teeth and doesn’t bother looking up from her book. She’s not above being rude, she had hoped the fact that she were reading would keep strangers from trying to talk to her but apparently that was wrong.

“Look, I’m sorry to bother you.”

Her eyebrows come together in annoyance. “Then why are you bothering me?”

“I don’t want to, really, but my friends are jerks and I’m too arrogant to admit when I’m wrong about something.”

At this, her eyebrows shift into a confused look. She sets her book down and is slightly taken by the boy sitting across from her. He’s definitely younger than but also definitely not a teenager anymore. But that’s not what got her, he has this pale, pale hair that she thinks must be white it’s so pale, kind of like her own. She feels the tips of her ears get warm because she _really_ likes his face and she can’t remember what she was about to say.

“I can pay you back if you want,” he says, pulling a napkin from the dispenser on the table. “But I just need you to do me a quick favor.”

“What?” she asks, so focused on his face that she doesn’t even notice the pages of her book are starting to close.

He holds out a pen to her and gives her a small, sheepish smile. “Could you write a name and a phone number here so my friends don’t think I’m totally incompetent?”

She takes the pen, a small smile creeping onto her face. “So this is about your friends thinking you can’t pick up girls?”

She chuckles when his cheeks go pink. “Kinda.” He rubs the back of his neck. “You don’t even have to write your real name or number if you don’t want, I just need something to show them.”

Elsa stares at the napkin he left on the table for a moment. Quickly she jots down her own number and makes sure she writes her first name clear enough that he can read it. “You can have my real information,” she says and passes the napkin and pen back over to him.

He stares dumbfounded just as Elsa notices the time. She puts her book back in her purse and picks up the rest of her coffee. “Uh, thanks,” he says.

She smiles. “No problem, just make sure you use that.”

She makes sure she puts a little more emphasis on her hips as she walks away. “Wait!” he calls.

She glances back over her shoulder, thinking for a moment that she might’ve forgotten something.

“My name’s Jack,” he says with a smile.

She nods back at him. “I’ll wait for your call, then, Jack.”


End file.
